civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkstalian Empire
The Arkstal nation previously known as "The nation of Oranges". Background Arkstal being the main leading capital grows its nation, wanting nothing to do with war unless harmed or reasoned. The nation looks only to fight for what they believe in and will not harm anyone without reason. We have grown to like the community, and have evolved to a trusting state of being where there is no worries of abuse from any members. We welcome any applicants with open arms and a warm heart. This comes from all members! <3 History Pre-Server Almost 2 years ago adzb13 found himself in a server of many players, players who were kind and prepared to fight. Adzb13 found reason to create his own simple town wanting nothing but peace and to build. Until one day everything changed as he struck with his newly recruited members the heart of a large existing town. After that many began to follow the town Arkstal, causing them to overthrow the nation and making it their own. The town was made for war yet only stands to fight for the people who need it as well as fighting for reason. Not long after this began, Arkstal grew more serious, gaining applications daily in order to be recruited people applied, and made it, Dogs4war, Kennypowaa, Asbpo, Mosaid3, Kagemand19, Gaminger, SmileyBear. The first ever members to join within the clan. Then came Bpxier, Lrgthrill, Angelkitti and many more (who no longer like us lol). Not long after people saw us recruiting many, they turned on us slowly. They attempted bringing us to the ground yet we stood to fight them. With victory at each turn, we attracted a large group called "Housemafia" to our door. They declared war by killing the members, yet when Arkstal got on track, Housemafia died 8 months later. After that, Arkstal stopped growing and tried to change the way they lived, but the server would not let them, and eventually Adzb13 was banned causing him to join the new server we live at today, Civwars. Early History Adzy13 and dogs4war were the first to step into the new server, quickly forming the nation of Oranges as they adjusted. Here, they met new allies in the form of the persuasive AppleGeek and her brother Galaxy, as well as the server dominating Roman Empire (TRE). Clash with Thilwohr Arkstal's initial basis of being a Dwarven Kingdom brought it into conflict with the then reemerging superpower Thilwohr- another Dwarven bases nation. dogs4war and Adzb13 attempted to capture the sacred city of Thorduar, the capital of Thilwohr. After minor bloodshed and intense negotiation, PIRANHA and Adzy made a trust pact that resulted in a more or less peaceful coexistence. At the same time, Arkstal's daring invasion brought it to the international spotlight, and its ability to negotiate with Thilwohr gave it a unique stance as a worthy nation rising in an era of relative peace. Second Gallian War Arkstal grew exponentially to become one of the leading superpower nations, on par or possibly exceeding that of TRE and other leading nations. The fledging nation swiftly put down resistance to itself and established a vast arsenal, as well as a trained military to use it. Come the return of the feared Warlord ashtonx77 of Gallia, as well as the Gallian Militia itself, the server was soon thrust back into a desperate need to prevent them from achieving their past glory. Arkstal remained separate from the AGM Movement but played a large role in the conflict in the attempt to defeat Gallia. Arkstal's Leader adzb13 led his men in several phalanxes against the Gallians, proving instrumental in the Second and Third Battles of Bruhl, both of which saw Arkstal soldiers prove exceptionally effective against their Gallian counterparts. King Adzy himself felled Ashton at during Second Lil-Korea, with his now famous sword "Adzy's Wrath." The Second Battle of Lil-Korea and Third Battle of Bruhl saw the Gallian forces crushed and their decision to leave the server, but also saw the Roman Empire, who had born a significant brunt of fighting, an exhausted fighting force with a steep decrease in power and effectiveness in sever politics. As such, Arkstal, having fought in fewer battles and far fresher and eager than their allies, distinguished itself as the server superpower. Temporary Lapse and Return The War of the Clans between TRE and Argos ended TRE's involvement in a server which they believed no longer wanted them, giving Arkstal superstardom. With no nation capable of challenging to them, Arkstal became almost a police-force for the server, helping smaller nations and taking in several towns to foster their growth. Notable Warlords Alettic and Dreadmore joined the ranks of Arkstal, giving them an unstoppable military might, should they choose to use it. However, with little server activity, Arkstal's presence and interest seemed to dim. As the Warring Nations Period kicked off, multiple server threats reemerged, such as that of Apboss and Arkstal General Bpixer, and after them, that of Gathereon. Gath's no-nonsense business and desire for destruction gave Arkstal a delightful target to fight, and Gath's reign was quickly snubbed in light of the superpower's return. As of now, Arkstal remains entrenched in a war of attrition with the destructive nation of Chaos, led by manic leader MisterCanozy. Their refusal to surrender and insistence on fighting, even with incredibly low-tier gear, remains Arkstal's sole "challenge." The "Diamond Wall" Come the Fourth Bandit Phase (See Warring Nations Period), a lone fighter called PPbuilders began acting independently and aggressively towards other nations, including that of Arkstal. A capable fighter himself, his barbaric nature resulted in the Siege of South Korea, in which one of the largest armies ever assembled under the banner of one nation stormed his hapless fortress. With esteemed Warlord Alettic, King Adzy triumphed in hand-to-hand combat over PPBuilders, before the army of around 15 crushed his city to dust. This monumental army, having been never been seen before on this scale under one nation except for perhaps Gallia, has caused some people to dub Arkstal as the "Diamond Wall," thanks to their vast numbers and supplies. Philosophy Unlike previous superpowers, Arkstal values peace, but will fight when they need to. There has not been a war they've backed down from, and not a war fought without good reason. Being sensible in conflict is something they're known for and strive to maintain. Category:Nations